User talk:JRCS+CAS
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JRCS+CAS page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 09:29, September 26, 2010 Re:Season 14 Club Sure, I'll add you to the club. ZEM talk to me! 15:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Henry's Health and Safety I've left a message on it's talk page. See that :) SteamTeam 08:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) This was great episode. I liked the appearences of Captain, Harold and Hiro. It was again showen that Henry is a silly engine. Why Thomas hat to appear? They could put Stanley or someone else. I say Hit Entertainment is crazy for Thomas. He is in every episode. --SteamworksCentral 14:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Henry's Health and Safety and Diesel's Special Delivery I usually do edit the pages after they air :) I enjoyed Diesel's Special Delivery but I thought it could have been a lot better. 8/10. SteamTeam 15:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Pop Goes Thomas Hi, I don't mind at all. I liked Pop Goes Thomas even though I didn't think I would. It's nice to see Mr. Bubbles again :) It's not as good as most other S14 episodes but it was okay. 6.5/10 SteamTeam 07:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Victor Says Yes I know I'm not SteamTeam, but I'll answer for you. SteamTeam uploads the episodes to DailyMotion, so you can watch it there. It was a brilliant episode, by the way. 'Arry and Bert return! Oliverandtoad13 12:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Victor Says Yes Victor Says Yes is the best episode so far - Arry and Bert return!!! If you want to watch it, head over to my DailyMotion channel :) http://www.dailymotion.com/CartoonsandKidsTV SteamTeam 12:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you but I still give the episode 9/10 mostly because of 'Arry and Bert. SteamTeam 13:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Coloured Boxes I can help you with this. Say you want to put a green and red box with number 6 saying "This user's favourite character is Percy", then you type this: Infobox|Red|Green|6|This user's favourite character is Percy. Around the front, put this: Oliverandtoad13 13:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: thanks You're welcome. :) I'm not sure how to make the proper page come up. I may have to turn them into redirect pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Was that meant to be sarcastic, or was it genuine? Oliverandtoad13 14:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK then. Thanks! Oliverandtoad13 15:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, whoops. Around each end of the text, put this at the front: {{ At the back, put this: } <-Put another one of those. Oh, silly me. Instead of putting Infobox, put Userbox. Oliverandtoad13 15:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Eh, that was nothing. Helping out young 'uns (to Wikia) is nice. Oliverandtoad13 17:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Den Flynn Belle and Dart From the Train Cellar. BTW I created redirects to your real user and talk pages for you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: misty island zip line To answer things in order: 1. We don't have a page for it. 2. It does appear in MIR for about five seconds. Have a closer look. ;) 3. I don't think we really need a page for it though. There's not much to say or know about it. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Problem... I noticed the userpage problem too. I believe Thomasfan fixed it now with the redirects hasn't he? ZEM talk to me! 18:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity Yes they were both very enjoyable. Thomas and Scruff was a 6.5/10 by me and O the Indignity was a 8/10. Today's episode Jitters and Japes was almost the best Season 14 episode :D I rated this one 9/10 :) SteamTeam 18:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Hi Tommy12 here yup we can be pals Re:new layout Sorry it took me so long to reply (it has been almost a month), but I think you a correct, I cannot help with glitches like that. ZEM talk to me! 05:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: hi I too think it's the plus sign in your user name that's causing the trouble, but I'm not going to tell you to re-register. You'll have to make that decision yourself. I hope I've been some help. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK If that's what you want. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:TrackMaster Trust Thomas Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'll keep an eye out for you ;) Have you seen my new season that I've just posted? It includes a voice cast and specially written episodes. If you liked Trust Thomas I would suggest you check out my new episodes :D SteamTeam 09:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC)